


Room Mate

by Lydi_A



Series: 실직자를 대하는 매와 개와 거미의 태도 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>야하게 쓰고 싶었으나 안야함</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Mate

**Author's Note:**

> 럼로우버키 교류전 1회 (2015-02-07) 에 배포했던 글을 수정보완하여 마블통합온리전 Marvelous Manhattan (2015-06-06) 에 책으로 냈습니다. 배포했던 부분만 공개합니다.

 

 

 

 럼로우는 이제껏 자신의 정체성에 대해 크게 의심해본 적이 없었다. 실제로 오랫동안 남초직업에서 생활해 왔어도 아무런 문제가 없었고 포르노 취향도 평범한 편이라고 생각했다. 가슴 크고 잘록한 허리의 여자가 좋았다. 럼로우가 잡고 흔들 때마다 새된 비명을 지르며 가는 허리를 뒤트는 것도, 긴 머리카락이 침구에 흐트러져 럼로우의 리듬에 맞춰 헝클어지는 것도, 부드러운 가슴이 흔들리는 것도 좋았다. 럼로우는 스트래이트한 남성이었다. 오늘. 저 남자에게 페니스를 물려 세우기 전까진.

 

 "하...말도 안 돼..."

 

 럼로우는 차라리 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감으니 더 선뜩해진 감각과 함께 남자의 붉은 입술이 계속 생각났다. 볼을 움푹 패면서 럼로우의 페니스를 구음하는 남자는 기계적으로 머리를 움직였다. 혀가 기둥을 감아 쓸면서 목젖을 움직여 귀두를 자극했다. 얼마나 익숙한 것인지 더는 참지 못한 럼로우가 남자의 머리채를 틀어쥐고 갑자기 처박아도 구역질은커녕 신음 한번 하지 않았다. 그저 미간을 살짝 찌푸렸을 뿐이다. 그 미세한 반응이 난폭한 감정을 불러일으켰다.

 

 "씨발."

 

 남자가 입안을 계속 오므려서 빨아대는 통에 츠-읍, 쯥, 하는 소리가 났다. 럼로우는 내키는 데로 허리를 놀렸다. 

남자의 입안에 줄줄 싸면서 럼로우는 기분이 좆같았다. 남자는 당연하다는 듯 럼로우의 것을 입으로 받는 족족 삼켰는데, 내려보는 위치에서 목젖의 움직임은 잘 보이지 않아도 그가 정액을 삼킬 때마다 아직 물려있는 페니스 선단이 자극되어 알 수 있었다. 럼로우가 치를 떨며 빼려는데 남자가 완전히 빠지기 전 끝을 강하게 빨았다. 남은 한 방울도 마저 빨아내겠다는 듯한 행위였다. 럼로우가 살을 섞었던 직업여성들도 이렇게까진 하지 않았다. 마지막으로 삼키는 모습은 럼로우도 확실히 볼 수 있었다. 남자의 목울대가 천천히 움직였다. 그리고 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 무표정한 얼굴로 일어나서 입가를 쓱 훔치더니 말 없이 화장실로 들어갔다.

 순식간에 벌어진 일이었다.

 

 

***

 

 출근준비를 마친 럼로우는 흘끗 소파를 쳐다보았다. 남자는 그를 주워왔던 어젯밤처럼 몸을 웅크리며 자고 있었다. 작은 체구가 아닌데, 그렇게 웅크리고 있으니 작아 보였다. 럼로우는 복잡해지는 마음에 제 머리를 헝클었다. 다시 한 번 남자를 쳐다보다가 도망치듯 집을 나섰다. 회사에 출근하니 업무에 치여서 남자는 자연스럽게 럼로우의 뇌리에서 잊혔다. 급한 일을 해치우고 회의 준비를 마치고 부하 직원이 올린 보고서를 검토하다가 퇴근 시간을 훌쩍 넘기고서야 집안에 홀로 남아있는 남자가 불현듯 떠올랐다. 남자가 한번 떠오르고 나니 그 뒤론 일에 집중하기가 쉽지 않았다. 꼭 물가에 어린아이 한 명을 두고 온 것 같이 께름칙해서 럼로우는 결국 예정보다 이른 퇴근을 했다.

 집으로 가는 길 내내 속이 얹힌 것 같은 거북함은 발걸음을 점점 빠르게 했는데 정작 현관문을 앞에 두고 럼로우는 잠깐 망설였다. 자신의 모순된 행동에 헛웃음이 났다. 남자는 현관에서 조금 떨어진 바닥에 앉아 있어서 문을 열자마자 럼로우와 눈이 마주쳤다. 왜 그러고 있느냐고 물어볼 틈도 없이 남자는 럼로우를 확인함과 동시에 그의 지정석처럼 된 소파 위로 올라갔다. 럼로우는 기분이 이상해졌다.

 오는 길에 혹시나 싶어 편의점에서 도시락 두 개를 사온 럼로우는 힐끗 남자를 훔쳐보았다. 소파 위에 있던 남자도 럼로우를 의식하는 것인지 눈치를 보느라 계속 눈이 마주쳤다. 남자는 그때마다 슬그머니 고개를 돌렸다. 겉옷을 벗고 사온 도시락을 식탁 위에 내려놓으며 집안을 대충 살피는데 뭔가를 먹은 흔적이 없었다. 때마침 공교롭게도 남자한테서 오랫동안 굶은 사람의 소리가 났다. 남자는 자신의 신체에서 나는 소리에 움츠러들었다. 럼로우는 자신에게만 들리도록 작게 혀를 차고 그를 불렀다.

 

 "어이, 이리 와봐." 

 

 럼로우의 부름에 고개만 돌려서 쳐다보던 남자는 럼로우가 재차 부르자 어쩔 수 없다는 듯이 식탁에 앉았다. 남자가 하는 양을 지켜보던 럼로우는 속으로 기가 찼다. 경계심 많은 고양이 같았다.

 

 "내 집에서 시체 치우기는 싫으니까 먹어."

 

럼로우는 남자 앞으로 도시락을 밀어놓으며 억지로 수저를 쥐여주고 자신이 할 일은 끝났다는 듯 맞은편에 앉아 식사했다. 남자는 멀거니 도시락과 럼로우를 번갈아 쳐다보다가 천천히 음식을 먹었다.

 

 

***

 

 식사하고 나서 일회용기를 대충 쓰레기통에 버린 뒤엔 아주 어색한 침묵이 감돌았다. 럼로우는 어젯밤의 행위에 대해 따져 묻고 싶었으나 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할지 몰라 점점 짜증이 나고 있었다. 남자는 식사를 마치자마자 얌전히 소파 위에 앉고 이제껏 미동도 없었다. 몇 차례 입술을 달싹거리다 결국 말을 뱉지 못하고 럼로우는 담배를 꺼내물었다. 창문을 열고 라이터를 찾으려는데 럼로우가 일어났을 때부터 계속 눈치를 보던 남자가 조용히 소파에서 일어났다.

 담배에 불을 붙일 새도 없이 럼로우는 물고 있던 담배 개비를 떨어트렸다.

 

 "씨발 지금 이게 뭐하는...흣."

 

 재빠르게 럼로우의 바지와 속옷을 내리고 남자가 처음부터 깊게 페니스를 머금어 빨았다. 갑작스러운 자극에 럼로우는 숨을 삼켰다. 남자가 눈을 치떠 럼로우를 보더니 혀를 뾰족하게 세워 귀두관과 포피 사이를 긁었다. 즉물적인 자극에 어쩔 수 없이 부피가 커지는 것을 느끼며 럼로우는 아득해졌다. 럼로우의 눈가가 잘게 떨렸다. 남자는 혀를 미끄러트려 귀두를 둥글게 핥더니 혀로 요도를 쿡 쑤셨다. 럼로우가 움찔 떨었다. 오늘도 남자의 입술은 붉었다. 럼로우는 고개를 세차게 흔들고 남자를 떼어내기 위해 머리 체를 잡았는데, 타이밍 좋게 남자가 강하게 빨며 머리를 움직이기 시작했다.

 럼로우는 결국 남자를 떼어내지 못하고 다시 한 번 그의 입안에 줄줄 사정해야 했다.

 

 

 


End file.
